New Beginnings
by jocalvo0928001
Summary: Sam needs to evaluate her life and decide what to do
1. Chapter 1

Sams POV: everything is different now that Carly's gone. I mean don't get me wrong im so happy for her, it's just, where will i go after school? Where will i go to cry and eat out my feelings? What will i do! iCarly was my life!

I decided I should talk to my mom about it. I mean, you never know what she'll have to say.

"Hey mom?" I called sort of cowardly.

"What's up?" she replied.

"I feel sort of lost."

"Huh?" she said.

"I feel like i have nothing left now that Carly left." i muttered.

"Well you have me."

"Really mom? Come on don't be all sentimental."

I knew she would say something like that. Now that our relationship is patched doesn't mean she has to go all lovey dovey.

"I'm sorry. well you have Freddie." she said hopelessly.

"Freddie, like he'll ever help me."

But the truth is, I kinda miss Freddie.

"Well i don't know Samantha.."

"Sam." i hollered.

"Sam," she said reluctantly. "maybe i just don't understand your whole situation. But i'm sure you can figure yourself out. your very smart you know."

"funny hearing that come from you mom"

"what can i say? i'm a changed Pam." she said chuckling.

I stared at her angrily. She's so silly sometimes. but i wonder why she thought i stared at her the way i did.

she turned away and left the kitchen. I think she wishes she could've helped me.

I sat at the table reading a Girly Cow comic. It reminded me of Carly. i really miss her you know.

*Ding Dong*

"Who's there?"

i got up and opened the door…WTF!

**-Who do you think it is? find out soon! Chapter 2 tomorrow! i would really appreciate feedback!-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sams POV: _I sat at the table and read a Girly Cow comic. _

_it reminded me of Carly. I really miss her you know._

_*Ding Dong*_

_"Who's there?"_

_i got up and opened the door…WTF_

"Sam!" he said smiling.

"Come in T-Bo" i said.

Why is T-Bo here? A better question is how does he know where i live!

"So Sam, how's life treatin' ya?"

"Not so good, to be honest its bad." i said.

"Whats got you down?" he said in a slightly cheerful way.

"Well i'm not sure what to do now that Carly's gone."

He exited the doorway and sat at the kitchen table. I'm kinda of worried my mom might come in, that would be a little awkward.

"Well i know what will make everything better!" he squealed.

"What?"

"A smoothie!" he said. "Come on, my treat!

I yelled out to my mom who was currently showering, just letting her know I'm wondering off. We got outside and i saw that there were no cars in sight.

"How'd you get here?" i asked.

"I walked!" he said happily. "Nothing wrong with getting a little exercise!"

"im good." i said. "We can take my bike."

We hopped on my bike, me in the front T-Bo around back. i hopped on the rode, speeding through the blind cars. I'm trying to keep myself zoned out from T-Bo's humming. He's always so positive, like a Jamaican santa.

we pulled up at the groovy smoothie. the bike came to a stop and kicked up some of the surrounding gravel. T-Bo hopped off the bike with me following and we entered the Groovy Smoothie. I feel like i haven't been here in forever.

"One blubbery bang." i called.

"you got it!" said T-Bo.

time passed and T-Bo came back with two smoothies in his hands. we began to drink when i sparked a conversation.

"Yo T-Bo?" i said.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you come to my house anyway?"

"OH YEAH!" shouted T-Bo. he got so excited his drink flew from his hand and onto the patterned floor.

"Calm down Bo." he said to himself and he sat back down in his chair.

"So," i said. "why'd you come over?"

**-Find out tomorrow! don't forget to leave feedback! i really appreciate it!-**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV: time passed and T-Bo came back with two smoothies in his hands. we began to drink when i sparked a conversation.

"Yo T-Bo?" i said.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you come to my house anyway?"

"OH YEAH!" shouted T-Bo. he got so excited his drink flew from his hand and onto the patterned floor.

"Calm down Bo." he said to himself and he sat back down in his chair.

"So," i said. "why'd you come over?"

"Oh!" he said cleaning himself up. "well it's kind of about Freddie. You see he said that he has been feeling sort of lost now that Carly's gone. and he wants you to hang out sometime."

I was shocked. Freddie wanting to hang out? I man it's so bizarre! Don't get me wrong, i'm friends with Freddie and all but every time we've hung out it has been with Carly. I want to but, i'm afraid it will be awkward.

"Well i don't want to, that's weird no www, Freddie! no!" i announced while storming out of The Groovy Smoothie.

"Sam!" T-Bo raced after me.

"I'm sorry," i said. "Get on."

he hopped on my bike and i followed. my right foot pressed against the pedal. I started to drive back towards my home; left, right, passed Cupcake Jakes and so on down the path to my home. I pulled up to my house and squeezed in between my moms car and the bush.

"Uh Sam?" said T-Bo in a quite annoyed voice.

"Oh yeah." I pulled out of my driveway over to the infamous Bushwell Plaza.

…

"Here you go,"

T-Bo nodded and entered the Benson apartment.

I was happy to know that Spencer was behind me.

I smiled as i entered the Shay apartment. Is it weird i still remember the smell? Spencer's art supplies, Carly's perfume, although that scent is fading, and even my left over ham in the fridge.

"I could go for some ham."

"Huh?" said a startled Spencer.

"Oh," i laughed. "i thought i was talking in my head!

"Wow Sam! I can't believe your here!" he replied.

"Well I just dropped off T-Bo and i wanted.."

"Wait? you were hanging out with T-Bo?"he said, very creeped out.

"Don't even ask about it." i said funnily. "I was saying that i wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well i'm actually doing good!" he said.

"I see you've been working on some art."

"Oh yeah this." he said pointing so a wire structure and a big station for paper mache. "It's going to be a big Carly. I'm trying to make it a little more realistic than the iCarly award i made."

"Well good luck on that." i said as i left the apartment.

I exited the apartment with the door closing behind me. Then i see it, and I stood there.

I'm not really like myself lately. I'm so open to whoever wants to join in on my life. But i need to snap out of it. What happened to the old me?

I decided to let this new me take over one more time. I take a breath, raise my hand into a fist and knock on 8-D.

…

"Hello?"

**-Thank you guys for supporting me. i tried to fix up the whole OOC thing with sam. hopefully your still with me! Feedback is greatly appreciated!-**


	4. Chapter 4

Sams POV: _I exited the apartment with the door closing behind me. Then i see it, and I stood there. _

_I'm not really like myself lately. I'm so open to whoever wants to join in on my life. But i need to snap out of it. What happened to the old me?_

_I decided to let this new me take over one more time. I take a breath, raise my hand into a fist and knock on 8-D._

_…_

_"Hello?"_

Luckily, Freddie didn't answer the door, but unfortunately it was Ms. Benson.

"Yes?" she said quite miffed.

"Um, i was wondering if T-Bo got home safe." it was obvious i was making an excuse.

"Oh yes he did, and who are you now, Mrs. Jeter?" she exclaimed.

"Oh i'm just kidding around Ms. Benson, goodbye."

"Goodbye Puckett." she slammed the door behind her.

What an idiot i am! I should have said i wanted to talk to Freddie. i guess i was just too nervous.

i decided to go back home, there was really no reason to stay here

…

I got home and shut the door behind me while throwing my shoes in the corner.

"Samantha!"

i ignored her, I'm Sam, not Samantha.

"Samantha!" she yelled. "Where have you been! Please tell me you weren't in jail!"

"I wasn't in jail, even though i'd rather be." I sighed.

It seemed as if she was about to say something when she turned and went back to doing the dishes.

"Mom?" i said.

"Okay!" she said reluctantly. She must have caught on, i wanted to know what she was saying.

"I wanted to know whats wrong, i mean it's not like you to want to be in jail, although i know you love the food there."

She was right…I do love the food there, but i was just upset about the whole thing at Freddie's apartment. Was it weird i wanted to talk to him?

"Never mind mom," i replied. "It's really nothing, i was just kidding around."

"Alright," You could hear the sarcasm in her voice. And for some reason that really bugged me, a lot.

…

I stormed out of the kitchen and into my room.

I flopped on my bed and just layer there, my face at the foot of my bed and my knees bent because my legs were too long for my bed.

*Do Do Ding*

"ugh" I groaned. I got up and checked my PearPad.

"Huh!" i shouted.

It was a message from Carly!

"_Dear Sam, hey! omg so i have so many questions! Okay so, i guess i'll list them._

_so how are you? i know that's kinda cheesy but i really want to know_

_what's with Spencer's secret art project, he wont tell me what it is_

_How's the iCarly studio? i know Spencer would never take it down_

_How's Freddie? I bet he probably got some new tech thing by now_

_Is your mom doing good? lol_

_Have you got a new man? Lol i haven't, but these Italian guys are so cute, i see why your mom loves them._

_Well, that's it really. Tell everyone I love them. I really miss you guys. Bii!_

_Love, Carly…"_

I turned off my PearPad and went to sleep…

Sams Dream:

_"Hey!" i said._

_"Hey," _

_"so i've been thinking lately,"_

_"Have you?"_

_"Yeah actually."_

_"Well?"_

_"Well i sort of kind of want to get back together with you"_

_"Really?"_

_"Oh god what did i do! I'm sorry i knew you wouldn't like this."_

_"What are you saying? I love it! I want to get back together with you! That would be amazing!"_

_"So are we together?"_

_"I guess so,"_

_"So,"_

_"so," _

_"Should we kiss…"_

_He leaned in and so did i, i stared into his beautiful eyes when then, right there he…_

*Do Do Ding*

Oh my god

**-I hope you guys are liking my story so far! i cant wait for you guys to read more! feedback is really appreciated!-**


End file.
